A Rainy Day in Lothering
by grumpystumpy
Summary: Marian Hawke and Bethany have a talk in the Chantry before Hawke leaves for Ostagar. Quick, random, one-shot.


The skies were overcast again, like they had been for several weeks now. Winter in Fereldan was never the cheeriest time of year. Wind, rain, and occasionally snow for six months or more, all culminating in four months of mud, and then maybe two of actual sunshine and dry ground. The mud was the worst in Marian's opinion. It got everywhere and just when one thought they'd found the last spot another somehow miraculously appeared. Marian sidestepped a slushy puddle to let a merchant's cart go by on Lothering's main road, almost putting her boot in another deep looking pool. She started to swear when she noticed the butcher's children, and their mother, staring at her. Marian grinned sheepishly and waved. Undoubtably Mother would be hearing about this little display next time she came into town.

"She's in the Chantry, again," the butcher's wife said. "Like a proper lady. You could learn a lesson from her example."

"Of course, madam. My sister is the example of what the Maker hoped every woman would be like. It's like having Andraste herself in the family. Hopefully without the burning at the stake part."

The woman looked horrified, putting her arms around the children and hurrying them inside. Marian couldn't help but laugh as she started towards the Chantry, looming large and grey at the end of the street. She was less than surprised to hear Bethany was in the Chantry, her sister was always there if she wasn't doing chores or helping with errands. Though not for the reasons Mother and the rest of the town seemed to think. Admittedly, an apostate mage could have picked a better place to spend her free time. Marian would never admit it, but she likely feared Bethany being caught by the templars more than her sister did. Marian would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to Bethany. Ever. She had sworn to look out for the family after their father had died and she intended to keep that promise.

Marian ducked inside the heavy wooden doors and scanned the pews. The Sister leading the sermon, she was the one who sort of reminded Marian of a sweet potato, sounded like she ending the sharing of the Maker's wisdom for the day. Marian spied the back of Bethany's head in the one of the last rows, per usual; though a bucket catching leaking water from the ceiling had prevented Bethany from hiding in her usual dark corner. Bethany looked her focused, a prayer book in her hands, her eyes forward. But, Marian knew her gaze was not directed at the lecturing sweet potato, but the red-headed woman, Sister Leliana, seated to the side of the altar. And she was certainly worth looking at, in Marian's opinion. Sporting bright red, chin length, hair, blue eyes, and curves not even those awful pink Chantry robes could hide. Leliana was indeed a diamond in the rough here in Lothering.

Marian approached quietly, slipping in behind Bethany without her noticing. "You know, the Maker frowns on his creations ogling his lay sisters," she whispered and barely managed to cover Bethany's mouth with her hand to prevent the shriek which would have otherwise emanated. Her sibling's startled flail had not gone unnoticed though. All eyes were on them, including Leliana's.

Marian grinned wryly. "Continue with the Maker's work, nothing to see here! Nothing at all!"

The sweet potato Sister huffed and re-started her sermon while Marian crawled over the back of the pew to take a seat next to her beet red sister. "Mother was worried about you."

Bethany elbowed her in the ribs, hard. "You're lying!"

"Ow! Only a little! She was wondering where you were."

"You're spying on me!"

"It's to much fun not too!"

Bethany pulled the shawl she was wearing tighter around her and slumped in the pew slightly, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. Marian patted her on the head. "So, have you gone and talked to her yet?"

"No!" Bethany hissed.

"And why not?"

"Because, because it's pointless!"

Marian glanced up to see Leliana watching them and grinned. "I'm not so sure about that."

"I can't. Not now."

"You're making excuses."

"She's not meant for me."

"You're not going to know unless you go talk to her!"

"I can't!"

"That's not an answer."

Bethany scowled. "You're leaving for Ostagar soon, you should be worried about that, not...this."

Marian shrugged. "It's just a battle. I can fight anytime."

"It's the largest army that's been assembled in decades! Are you daft? Carver says this could turn into all out war and you're acting like it's a tavern brawl."

"Isn't that all a war is? A bunch of egos in a pissing match on a battlefield? Same difference. Now, stop trying to change the subject. Why won't you go talk to Leliana?"

Bethany bit her lip. "I'm afraid of disappointing Mother."

"Mother won't care. She hasn't thrown me out yet. Well, she came close after that time I brought the traveling merchant's daughter home. But, really, Mother said she was going to be gone for the night. Not my fault her plans changed."

Bethany smiled slightly. "She didn't care about the daughter, just the daughter's father who was trying to behead you with our axe."

"See! Try and avoid that and all will be well." Bethany sighed. "It's more than that. I mean, I know she wants grandchildren."

"That's why she has Carver. He's more than willing to stick his privates in anything that moves."

Bethany rammed her elbow into the already tender part of Marian's ribs again.

"Quit that! It hurts!"

"Then stop being so crude! I'm serious though. What happens if something happens to Carver at Ostagar? Who will carry on the family name?"

Marian rubbed her side. "Family isn't always about blood. Mother wants you, wants us, to be happy, not just baby makers."

"But..." "Bethany, you need to stop worrying about what others think and do what is best for you. We only get one life to live, and Maker knows it's been difficult enough doing that. Mother loves you, Carver loves you, and I love you no matter what."

Quite unexpectedly, Bethany threw her arms around Marian, burying her face in Marian's cloak.

"Don't go." Marian wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"I'm a soldier. I have to."

"Be something else! A farmer! A blacksmith!"

"It'll be all right. I promise."

"I can't bear the thought of losing you. You're the only one who understands."

Marian pulled Bethany tighter against her, blinking back tears which had started to well in her eyes. "I couldn't stand to lose you either. I'll come back, Carver will come back. Then we'll have your precious Leliana over for dinner."

Bethany giggled, though it was obvious she was crying too. "Oh, Maker no. You'll try and run her off if I do that."

"Of course I will! That's my right as the oldest. To make sure only the best are allowed to accost my siblings."

"You're such a wretch!"

Marian kissed Bethany on the top of her head. "I love you no matter what. Don't forget that, all right?"

Bethany rested her head on Marian's shoulder as they listened to the final lines of the sermon. "I love you too."


End file.
